


RWBY Plays D&D: Basic (On Hiatus)

by Irismono



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Characters Play Dungeons & Dragons, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irismono/pseuds/Irismono
Summary: RWBY plays D&D, I'll come up with something cleverer later. Expect hijinx, lots of character interaction, and a tad bit of romantic fluff.This work is on indefinite hiatus due to schoolwork and dissatisfaction with it.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Movie Night: Friday, 1st of July

**Author's Note:**

> This work is currently on hiatus due to fall term, expect the posting schedule to be sporadic at best until summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own RWBY, that's Rooster Teeth's thing. I don't own D&D either, it belongs to Wizards of the Coast. And for the record I'm doing this entirely for fun. No monetary gain on my part.

_City of Vale, Remnant, a suburban one story house in the residential district:_

Six people were seated around a disorderly table. There were a couple stacks of books, numerous pieces of paper, pens and pencils, and more dice than you could shake a stick at. From behind thin cardboard walls, a ginger man peers out to examine a recently rolled die, his bowler hat balanced carefully on top of his head.

"Alright, Adam that's a hit, damage?" The dungeon master asked.

"Seven, plus two for strength bonus." responded the bull Faunus, dressed entirely in black, which contrasted nicely with his bright red hair.

"And it's dead! That looks to be the last of the cultists in the building." Roman stated.

"Whew, that wasn't too bad. I assume it's time to loot the room?" Asked Yang - who was dressed almost modestly for once- wearing a T-shirt and shorts.

"Yes, Yang. Of course it's looting time, I'm casting detect magic, by the way." Ruby responded, attired in her usual 'combat' skirt.

"Alright," the Dungeon Master flipped through his notes quickly, "nothing magical within range."

"Aww, waste of a spell." The girl shook her head.

"Cheer up, Rubes. We're exfiltrating anyway, aren't we?" Her older sister pointed out.

"Yeah, good point. And I've still got one more slot if we need it." Admitted the younger.

At this point Roman stood up slightly and handed a piece of paper to a black haired mistralian at the end of the table. "There you go Ren, for the records."

"Thank you," Ren responded, glancing at the paper before reading it out: "Two hundred gold, half a dozen letters, two logbooks, a journal, and one small bag of gemstones," He wore his Barista uniform, a green polo with black slacks.

“What's the difference between a logbook and a journal? Like, aren't they basically the same thing?" Nora asked, clearly confused. She wore a tight fitting tank top, leggings, and was barefoot.

"Log book is always neutral, Nora, just a log of events. Journal implies narrative," Ren replied as he began reorganizing the papers arrayed in front of him.

"Oh, okay," Nora shrugs and leans back in her chair. "In any case, I believe it's time to grab the loot and skedaddle?"

A chorus of affirmation answered.

"Very well then!" Roman exclaimed. "Time to get you all back home…hopefully." He rolled some dice behind the screen a few times before looking up.

Expectant eyes stared back.

Roman waited a moment before answering. "You're home free, no encounters." This statement was answered with sighs of relief and various joyful exclamations.

Roman stood up, looked around at the players, and began gathering his books and notes as the others collected their own belongings.

"Ren has the XP count on that sheet I handed him, go ahead and sort yourselves out, let me know if anyone levels up, and…I think I'll go make hot cocoa." With that he put his books back on their shelf and turned towards the hallway.

"Thanks for running Mr. Torchwick!" Ruby yelled after him.

"No problem Little Red. Always a pleasure!" He hollered back as he headed into the kitchen.

"So Adam, how'd you like your first game?" Yang asked.

"It was fun, confusing at first, but fun. I think I'll come next week if you guys are okay with it," he responded, scratching the back of his neck.

"Sure, any friend of Merc's is a friend of mine," the energetic blonde said.

Adam frowned,"Too bad he couldn't be here this week. Something about spraining his ankle, I think."

"Oh, 'Sprained ankles' is his new RCL deck: Gravity Dust control, if I remember correctly." Ruby interjected.

"Ahh, now that makes sense." The faunus facepalmed. "I know he does breakdancing, but I'm pretty sure it's out of season right now. But Merc playing control? He hasn't done that since the Boarbatusk block."

This three-way conversation carried on for several minutes, and eventually strayed away from anything related to RCL, breakdancing, Mercury Black, or tabletop gaming. In the meantime, Ren and Nora moved the furniture to its original position and finished packing up.

Roman returned, bearing a plate of steaming mugs, "Sorry about the delay, my niece texted me. Game night at Maria's is running long, she said to start the movie without us."

"Oh well, hasn’t she seen your collection at least twice already?" Ruby asked.

He set the platter down and took one of the mugs. "At least 8 or 10 times actually, I lost count a while ago. That's all she used to do on weekends before she started hanging out with Weiss and Neptune."

"I still can't believe those two are a couple," Nora said, taking a mug of her own, "I wonder how far they've gone," A mischievous grin appeared on her face.

"Now we're just getting into gossip territory, I thought we agreed to avoid that." Ren chided.

"Hmph, fiiine. Anyway isn't it your turn to choose the movie, Ren?"

"I believe it is," Roman remarked, as he seated himself on the couch, "what are you up for, Ren?"

Ren appeared to be deep in thought for a moment. "It's been a while since I've seen a good action movie. How about 'Try Hard 2: Try Harderer'?"

Ruby’s eyes lit up.

"Uhh, Ruby hasn't seen that one," Yang said with a strange look on her face, "And she probably shouldn't now tha-”

"Too late" The group answered as the opening theme started playing.

* * *

The movie was exciting, though most of the group had seen it at some point in the past. Spruce Willis never failed as far as spectacle goes. Yang's fears were unfounded, there was nothing in the movie that threatened Ruby's innocence. Ren had made the wise choice of the "censored" edition.

Neo arrived about halfway through, and was greeted with waves and invitations to join the throng, which she did, joining Ruby, Yang, and Adam on the couch. Ren disappeared into the kitchen for a few minutes and returned with popcorn. Overall, the evening was a success and it was almost 9 PM when the movie finished and people started heading home.

* * *

"Blake, I'm home!" Adam called as he entered the apartment he shared with his girlfriend.

"Hey, welcome back," The faunus girl was flopped in an oversized chair, absorbed in one of her many books. "How was the game?"

"It was really fun, I'm playing a Dark Elf Rogue. We razed a temple of circles and killed a bunch of cultists."

"That sounds like something you'd enjoy." She responded off-handedly.

"He's named Dimja by the way."

Blake looked up in surprise. "You seriously named him Dimja? I thought you didn't read NoL."

"I've read the first two, and you talk about it so much that it's hard to not know some things," Adam pointed out.

"Touché," Blake replied. "Though I'm pretty sure I was the quiet one wasn't I?"

"On just about everything except Ninjas of Love, yes."

"You're an edgelord, you know that?"

"And you're a degenerate, you know that?" he said, bending towards her.

She smirked, then pulled him down into a kiss.

When that finished, she got up from her chair. "I'm going to go get ready for bed, see you in ten minutes?"

"Ten minutes then."

* * *

"YAAANG, isn't this spee-eeding?" Ruby yelled over the sound of Bumblebee's roaring engine, her eyes squeezed tight.

"What was that, sis? I can't hear you over the sound of this bike's pure awesomeness!" Yang yelled back.

"But what if we crash?"

"We won't!"

"Roman's is only like forty-five minutes from home when Dad drives us. Why are you going so fast? It's not safe."

"As if you don't use your semblance around the house. That's not safe either." Yang teased.

"That's…entirely different!" The younger sister argued.

"Tsk tsk Rubes, you worry too much. Look ahead."

Ruby opened her eyes cautiously, reading out the sign as they passed it. "Now entering Patch. Wait, WHAT? How did we get here so quickly? Reveal your secrets, secret keeper!" 

Yang laughed as she slowed the bike down to a much more reasonable-and legal-speed. "A magician never reveals her tricks, and you aren't a kid anymore so no tricks for you anyway."

"Goshdarnit Yang!"

"Well aren't you a silly rabbit?" Yang teased.

Ruby turns as red as her namesake. "For the last time Yang, I'm not attracted to Velvet. She's way older than me. Plus, she's already taken."

"Oh four years isn't _that_ much of a difference, you could make it work."

"That doesn't change the issue of her being already taken. Why do I even need a girl or boyfriend?"

Yang giggled. "Why _wouldn't_ you though?"

"Said the virgin to the virgin."

"Ow sis, where did you learn that one?" Yang looked genuinely impressed.

"Penny used it once in a game."

"Oh."

The motorcycle was now turning up the driveway of their home, quietly whirring down as Yang parked inside the garage. The sisters dismounted and headed into the house, their father was sitting in the living room looking through a photo album. 'Good night's were exchanged, hugs and kisses doled out, and the girls headed up to bed. Taiyang was quick to follow.

* * *

Ren and Nora returned home and fell asleep almost immediately. Almost.

"Ren, what's for breakfast tomorrow?" a very sleepy Nora asked.

"Pancakes, why do you ask?".

"Just wanted to make sure." She said, yawning. "Good night."

"Good night Nora."

* * *

_Post Mortem:_

Neo and Roman sat in the living room, it was late, almost midnight, and all was silent. The pair discussed the game, but no lips moved, instead, the conversation was carried on through hand movements.

_"I feel like I'm being a bit too easy on them."_ Signed Roman, _"they got through the "difficult" cultist encounters way easier than I thought they would."_

_"Didn't you tone down the difficulty for this session to account for Adam?"_ Neo signed back.

_"I did, but this has been a recurring issue for a couple sessions now."_

_"I also played in those sessions as you might remember."_

_"Do you really change the game balance that much?"_

_"I like to win."_

_"I'll remember that."_ He paused for a moment. _"Perhaps I should pull out the Titan encounter?"_

Neo's eyes widened, and she thought for several seconds before answering. _"I think so, though I wouldn't be able to play in that case."_

_"You could if you wanted to."_

_"I could, but I know all the weaknesses don't I?"_

_"I've kept a few things in reserve."_ He smirked.

_"Oh really? I'm surprised."_ If she actually was she certainly didn't show it, _"I've got a movie next week anyway, go ahead and use it. I'll have even more fun hearing about the carnage."_

_"I think I'm starting to like this plan."_

**\-- End Chapter One --**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started as a thought experiment as to what classes different RWBY characters would play in Dungeons and Dragons. Seeing an opportunity, and seeing that nobody else was going to take it, I decided to start writing. I have never written fiction before. This is my first attempt.
> 
> I'd like to thank the following:
> 
> DoctorAmishMD for his excellent fics "XCOM: RWBY Within" and "XCOM: Remnant Unknown", which led me to the server where this idea began.
> 
> Florida Man, for help in initial editing (particularly for convincing me that 3rd person present was not the way to go).
> 
> Tommyttr, for his help in getting the final draft of chapter 1 ready, and for lending me his "Cult of Circles".
> 
> And the members of the XCOM: Remnant Unknown Discord Server for being a bunch of good, hospitable blokes.


	2. Saturday, 2nd of July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang spends her day playing RCL, then runs into an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, Dungeons & Dragons is owned by Wizards of the Coast. Please support the official releases! Also, I don't make any dough off of this. So don't come after me Rules-Lawyers!

The next day was a Saturday, and a beautiful one at that, clear skies devoid of clouds, a breeze coming from the sea, and wildflowers in full bloom, the height of summer.

Yang was in a good mood as she drove Bumblebee through mid-town Vale. Her goal: "Bear Fighter Games", her usual weekend hangout spot of late. The game shop was small, but well stocked and always clean. Junior certainly had his faults, but he knew what his customers liked to play and how they liked to play it.

Mercury was examining something in the display case when Yang walked in. He was dressed, as usual, in grey trousers with black shoes, and a matching grey and silver shirt, tucked in carefully.

"Oh, good morning Yang." he said looking up.

"Morning Merc!" The chipper blonde replied. "Any luck with Sprained Ankles?"

"Coming along nicely, just got the sideboard left now."

Junior appeared from the back room, carrying a box of unsorted RCL cards. He always dressed the exact same regardless of season or occasion, black slacks, polished black shoes, a white shirt and a black vest. The only thing that varied was his tie, which today was blue, and whether or not he wore a jacket.

"Ah, good morning Ms. Xiao Long." He said

"Hey Junior, need any help with those?" Yang replied indicating the box.

"If you don't have anything else to do go ahead." The storekeeper replied. "Though I had assumed you wanted to play."

"Knowing Yang she'll hang around all day and play anyone who comes in." Merc pointed out.

"You got that right, Yang 'Defending Champ' Xiao Long at your service." She grinned and gave an exaggerated bow.

"Alright, alright, be my guest," Junior said, chuckling as he put the box down on one of the two folding tables that sat in the back of the shop. "Sort by set, then rarity, then color, then name, you know the drill by now."

"You got it boss!" Yang gave him a thumbs up as she sat down. "Anything you want me to keep an eye out for Merc?"

Mercury scratched his chin before answering. "Bullhead Freighters, Atlesian Paladins, and… Mechashifts if you can find any."

"Righty o'." Yang said as she pulled out the first stack.

\---

"Atlesian wilderness" Weiss placed the card in front of her.

"'Mistrali Mountain Grove'" Yang responded.

"A dual-land this early? Very well. I play another wilderness and summon a 'Mantleite Warrior'."

Yang smirked. "'Old Forest', tap out to cast 'Settlers' to let me play an additional land, and I think I'll go with 'Haven Academy'" She puts the rare card next to the Mountain Grove.

"Alright, 'Vacuan Desert' it is. My warrior does 2 damage."

"Down to twenty-eight. I'll play a 'Valean Mountain' next."

"Nothing else?"

"Nothing to summon yet" Yang shrugged.

Weiss eyed her suspiciously but played her turn. "'Atlesean Wilderness' number three, and…'Ice Storm' for 5 damage!" She looked triumphant.

"Now I said I didn't have anything to summon, and that's true, but…'Strawberry Sunrise'! No Ice." Yang winked as she paid the dust cost.

"Don't you mean 'no dice'?" Weiss asked.

"Nope!" Her opponent answered as she drew a card. "Anyway I'm still down to twenty-six from your warrior. Here's something to fight it." She puts a 'Bumbling Beowulf' down.

"So much for free damage." Weiss lamented. playing a second Warrior. "I still don't understand ho-"

"YOU'VE GOT A 'GRIMM REAPER'!? NO WAY DUDE!" The voice was that of Neptune, who was playing against Merc. Yang and Weiss looked over.

"Oh that's what gave me the idea to build this one." Mercury responded

"It's a good deck, you might even be able to place in next month's tournament with it." Junior said from behind the counter.

"Yeah I think you could too." Neptune added. "You don't even need a particularly good starting hand from what I can tell."

"I think I might bring it, most of my likely opponents will assume fire dust aggro though. That could be difficult." Mercury pointed out.

"Until you throw down a turn two 'Hi-Tech Huntsman' that is." Yang shot back.

"Alright fair point," Merc admitted. "I think I'll do some fine tuning though."

"Sounds like a plan, an 'Evil Plan' to be precise." Yang chuckles, and places the card in front of Weiss.

"Well dust!"

\---

Evening fell, the games wrapped up, and the conversation turned from RCL to other subjects, one of those being Tabletop.

"So last night we raided one of those 'Cult of Circles' temples. Couple of nasties, but overall pretty easy." Yang related.

"Why are they called the cult of circles? That sounds… off?" Weiss was perplexed.

Mercury shrugged. "Who knows how Roman comes up with these ideas? In any case they're really stupid, but also hilarious."

"You can say that again!" Yang laughed. "Anyways I need to get home, I'll see ya round!"

"Goshdarnit Yang!" Mercury pounded his fist into the table and shook his head.

\---

Yang decided to stop at the grocery in Patch along the way, and practically crashed into an old friend on the way out.

"Sun? I thought you were still in Mistral!"

"Just got back actually" The monkey-tailed faunus replied. "I'll be here for this week, but then I'll be up again with family until the spring."

"Wait, Spring you say? Does that mean you got accepted?" Yang's eyes lit up.

"Beacon Academy Exchange Program" Sun said with a flourish. "Neptune got accepted too by the way. He just doesn't know it yet." Sun winked.

Yang grinned "Weiss is going to scream, probably in delight."

"Ooh! That reminds me!" Sun shuffled in his bag for a minute and pulled out a small box. "Vacuan Delight."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"When?"

"Last week, my best travel option was by boat, and the route wasn't exactly straight, but we stopped in Volorodo briefly and I thought 'Yang is a sucker for Vacuan delight isn't she?' so I bought a bunch."

"Why you Sly Monkey!" She quipped

"Crazy Dragon!" He shot back

"Ow, that stung! Anyway would you like to come over for dinner?"

Sun checked his scroll. "Sure, I don't have any plans."

"Hop on then." Yang chuckled as she mounted Bumblebee.

_ Vroooom _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, we'll be getting some more D&D done soon. Next chapter to be precise!
> 
> The story will jump around from Character to character quite frequently, and there will be interaction with their TTRPG Characters
> 
> How is it so far? Good? Bad? Ugly?  
> Drop a review in the comments!
> 
> I've actually got a minor problem: I don't know what to call the TTRPG! Leave me a suggestion if you can think of one.


	3. Saturday, 2nd of July, Part 2: Dinner and Dice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner is served and conversation by the fire leads to an invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own RWBY, that's Rooster Teeth's thing. I don't own D&D either, it belongs to Wizards of the Coast. And for the record I'm doing this entirely for fun. No monetary gain on my part.

"DAAAAD! UNCLE QROW! YANG'S BACK, AND SHE SNARED A MAAAAAAN!" Ruby dashed back into the house almost as soon as she had opened the door.

"Hey chill Rubes! I'm just here for Dinner" Sun was doubled over laughing.

Yang and Sun entered the small abode's sitting room, Taiyang came from the kitchen with Ruby beaming behind him. "Sun! Good to see you again, how was Mistral?" The retired huntsman asked.

"It was misty most of the time, but good to see the family again." The Faunus responded.

Yang and Ruby's uncle finally emerged, it wasn't really clear from where, he just suddenly appeared behind the trio of blonds. "So, finally making the moves on Yang? She's a good choice. Have your back in a fight and all that."

"Uncle…" Yang gave him a dirty look.

"Well, uh, I guess I never thought of her like that. Although…" Sun was clearly quite flustered for a moment.

"Sun!?" Now Yang looked flustered.

"Enough, enough already! I was joking and now it's getting awkward!" Ruby yelled.

That cut the tension quite effectively, and Yang went into the kitchen to help Ruby with the cooking. Sun and Tai fell in to chatting about Sun's adventures, with Qrow occasionally making comments or asking questions as it suited him.

Dinner itself was good, Ruby and Tai had done most of the prep work, and with Yang's practiced attention the meal was quickly completed. Tonight was Chicken Cordon Bleu, a favorite, particularly of Qrow's, and a salad, made from the things that Yang had picked up earlier.

After dinner, Yang went for a quick run while everyone else settled into chairs in front of the fireplace. Tai monopolized half of the coffee table with several old game books and Qrow took over the other side with his feet. Ruby distributed cookies and milk (whole milk) before pulling out her homework for Signal.

"You're a Sophomore now aren't you?" Sun asked Ruby.

"Yep, I'm turning 15 in October though."

"Still top in weapon construction?"

"Absolutely, and I won't be losing that any time soon. Yang's the only one with even a chance at beating me, and she's graduating next semester. Then off to Beacon."

"I thought you said that Valkyrie girl was close." Qrow growled

"Nora and I trade spots in Combat Class all the time. But Yang will be going to Beacon with only 2 defeats under her belt. And that's the best score anybody's ever gotten in that respect." Ruby answered

"That's a serious achievement." Sun said. "I wond-"

"Bugbears or Owlbears, Bugbears or Owlbears, Bugbears or Owlbears?" Tai was muttering to himself louder than he thought.

"You play Beasts and Bastions? I've been meaning to get back into that." Sun looked intrigued.

"Owlbears are cooler." Qrow put in. "And yeah, we play B&B. Old school though. You might want to ask Ruby and Yang about their group."

"Yeah! We play the newest version! Though I don't remember what that is." Ruby chirped proudly.

Tai scribbled something down. "Owlbears it is then. I run games on Sunday nights for some old friends from Beacon, the girls join in too."

"Do you think I could join?" Sun asked. "I've always been curious about the Old School stuff."

"Ooh yes! Dad could you let him join? Pleaaase?" Ruby practically begged.

Qrow decided to put his two lien in: "I don't see any harm in it. Just be prepared to die a few times."

Tai thought for a moment. Finally, he spoke. "Sure, why not. Oz said he wouldn't be available Tomorrow anyway. Ruby, would you help him roll up a character?'

"No problem Dad!" She chirped, getting up. "I'll go get my dice!"

\---

Character creation had a few hiccups, mostly involving the extremely limited class selection. Fighters were there, but Barbarians and Rangers weren't. Paladins were around but had extremely limiting stat restrictions. Ultimately Sun decided on an "Elf" which had the unique feature of being able to switch between a Fighter and Magic-User in between adventures. They could only gain levels in one class at a time though, and had to obey the restrictions of whatever they were playing as.

Equipping also posed a few problems, mostly in that Sun had managed to roll a mere 60 gold pieces out of a possible 180. This meant he could technically afford platemail armor, the best available, but he wouldn't be able to get anything else. Instead Sun decided on Leather armor with a Shield, which was still half his money, but left him enough to buy a shortsword, a backpack, some basic supplies, and a small spellbook.

Spells were rolled randomly, though Tai decided to give him 'Decipher Runes' for free, as it was basically required for everything. The dice weren't really in Sun's favor, and he ended up with 'Ventriloquism' which allowed him to project his voice from somewhere of his choosing. And 'Hold Portal', which Qrow swore was a good spell. Despite its humble effect of holding a door shut.

Overall Sun's elf, whom he named 'Trance' after a character from 'Master of the Bracelets', was lackluster as both a Fighter and a Magic-User. But Tai, Qrow, and even Yang when she got back, all said that having common sense made the difference in character survival more often than not in Tai's games. By the time they had finished character creation, which was lengthened by frequent digressions to tell stories or explain particular mechanics, it was getting late. Tai offered Sun a spot on the Couch if he wanted it, but Sun had already arranged to crash at Neptune's, so he politely declined. Farewells were said and Sun left, carrying with him reassurances that he would be welcome at the table the next day. 

Qrow decided to turn in early for once, a combination of a warm fire, alcohol, and talking with Sun had worn him out. Ruby was soon to follow. Yang stayed up to bake bread for the morning while Tai worked on a crossword puzzle.

"Third president of the Schnee dust company, hmm."

"Feather."

"Oh, thanks. That confirms my suspicion about sixteen down… No wait, it doesn't actually."

Yang took a break from kneading to look at the puzzle. "Treno."

"What?"

"The city of Treno, from the Last Dream series. The 'city of eternal sunset'."

"Oh, you guys are way more up to date on that stuff."

"I played a lot of LD3 when I was little." Yang returned to her work.

"That's right, hmm. With 'Arborist', 'Open Season' and 'Ball'. That corner is complete." He set his pen down.

"Woo hoo!" Yang quietly cheered.

"I'm heading to bed, don't stay up too late you hear?"

"I know Dad, I'll get this rising and then head to bed. Good night"

"Alright. Good night Yang."

\---

Roman sat at his kitchen table, consulting a list.

"Fire, Lightning, Ice, Earth, Gravity… and done! Everything is in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Tai hosts a game, and we meet another few characters.


	4. Sunday, 3rd of July: Way of The Old dudes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own RWBY, that's Rooster Teeth's thing. I don't own D&D either, it belongs to Wizards of the Coast. And for the record I'm doing this entirely for fun. No monetary gain on my part.

"Alright, given that Sun is new at the table shall we introduce our characters real quick?" Tai asked, rubbing his palms together as he settled himself behind the DM screen he quickly surveyed the table.

They were seated around the Rose-Xiao Long dining room table, it was a bit of a tight squeeze for the group of eight, but Yang and Qrow had taken the couch, which helped a bit. Sun was seated with Ruby on his left and Oscar Pine, a boy of thirteen, on his right. At the head of the table to Oscar's tight sat his mother Glynda, with _Doctor_ Oobleck and Professor Port taking up the side opposite Sun. It had been Taiyang's custom for a while to give Port two spaces to himself, mostly because he tended to swing his arms around quite a bit, but also because he recorded the maps and needed the space for his cartography materials. Tai himself sat at the head of the table opposite Glynda

"Sure, I can start us off." Ruby piped. "I am Ankiseas! The strongest Hill Dwarf this side of Champion's crossing. Also one of only four Hill Dwarves this side of Champion's Crossing." She began placing miniatures on the table, beginning with her own.

"Alrighty." Sun nodded. "An Elf and a Dwarf in the same party."

"Make that _two_ dwarves." Yang interjected. "Because I have one too. His name is Rubble. He isn't very smart."

"I'm Raggs. I'm a cleric. I'm the fat one with the yellow hat." Qrow took a sip from his flask.

"Sneaky Rich, _Expert_ Treasure Hunter _._ " Oobleck indicated the mini on the battlemat.

"Sherry the Silencer! Professional Magic-User! Ho ho!" Professor Port chuckled.

Sun looked at the battlemat, "Billowing purple robes?" He guessed.

"No that's mom." Oscar answered. "Prof is the green robes, I'm the one with the big shield. Corrundum, human fighter."

"That's a bit of an odd name, mineral I think?." Sun queried.

"I had just finished an essay on gemstones when I rolled him up, it was about all I could think of." Oscar replied sheepishly.

"It's still a fine name Oscar." Glynda put in. "Anyway I'm Alice, Magic-User."

"And I'm Trance the Elf." Sun finished.

"Excellent, now let me see…" Tai clicked his tongue a few times. "Ah yes, I assume you're all going to continue your quest to root out the crypts?"

The party, minus Qrow who was drinking and Sun who was unsure, gave affirmation. Qrow just gave a thumbs up.

\---

Half a dozen previously looted rooms later the party came to their first first unopened door.

"Listening at the door." Oobleck announced.

Tai rolled some dice behind the screen. "You don't hear anything."

"That doesn't mean there isn't anything there." Qrow pointed out. "In any case I'm trying the handle."

"The door is stuck, Qrow roll me a d6."

"Two"

"It opens up into a 30' square room, unadorned. The walls look recently scrubbed. Doors in East and West walls"

"Standard breach formation, Dwarves up front, Cor and Trance in the back." Oscar stated. Several nods affirmed this.

"I assume Sneaky will be listening at both doors?" Tai asked Oobleck, "Which one would you like to go for first?"

"East door I think." The doctor answered.

Tai rolled twice more.

"Nothing from East door, loud snoring from the West door. East door is locked."

\---

"I'll pick that one once we deal with whoever is snoring, presumably this door should open pretty easily. Shall we attempt a surprise attack?" The Thief queried.

*Works fer me." 'Ank' replied.

Several others nodded.

"Rubble will break in first, then me, Cor, and Trance follow. Ank and Raggs stay with the magic users unless we need them." Sneaky stated. The rest of the party moved into position.

"Preparing to breach" the Mountain Dwarf announced. "3… 2… 1…"

\---

"Rolling for surprise." Tai rolled a six-sider into the middle of the table.

"Two, you'll get one round of free action before initiative."

"Awesome! I hit something!" Yang announced to nobody's surprise.

"Eight goblins, a warg, and two hobgoblins." Tai placed a mixture of minis and board game pawns onto the mat. "I really need to get more goblins."

Yang nodded sagely. "I'll hit the warg."

"Sneak attack on the hobgoblin, double damage if I hit."

"Cor is hitting the other hobgoblin."

"And I guess I'll just slash a goblin with my shortsword." Sun finished.

"Got it, go ahead and make your attack rolls."

\---

_Shlunk_ "Rauuuugh!" Rubble yelled as he slammed his axe into the warg's head. "That's one down."

"Ank! We're going to need you in here, we've got easily half a dozen greens!" Cor bellowed. His enchanted blade nicked the hobgoblin, but it had brought it's shield up quickly and was therefore still standing.

The other hobgoblin fell down mid-step as a dagger appeared in his throat. The treasure hunter's knife had found its mark.

Trance's swing went wide as he found himself with two goblins in front of him. "Yeah there's a lot of these things."

Ank rushed in and joined Rubble, together they cut down two of the goblins, a third was brought down by Sneaky, and one more by Trance. Cor brought the remaining hobgoblin to its knees. Whereupon it threw down its weapons and started begging for mercy. This might have worked had not one of the goblins jumped on to Cor's back and knocked him on the head.

"Ow! Now that just isn't right at all." The plate mailed fighter exclaimed. "Might as well get rid of this one." The hobgoblin fell to the floor.

Ank wasn't amused either. "That's it, chop time." Another goblin head hit the floor.

Sneaky dragged the goblin off Cor's back and stabbed it. "Keep one would you, I'd prefer we not miss out on treasure just because one of these things got frisky."

"Rubble whack." Rubble stated, whilst whacking the penultimate goblin.

Trance turned his sword around and hit the last goblin over the head with the pommel. "Here, interrogate it all you want."

\---

"Cor could use a heal." Oscar mentioned offhandedly. Qrow responded by rolling a d6.

"Four, plus one is five, down to one more cure and two blesses."

"Thank you." Replied Oscar. "Back up to full."

"Alrighty," Tai intoned. "Your captive pulls a key off the larger hobgoblin's corpse and gingerly hands it over, then points to a stone in the wall. It indicates that the Hobgoblins were the only one who could actually pull the stone out."

"Very well, let's get the dwarves to do it." Port suggested.

"Any objections?" Tai asked. There were none. "Okay I'm not even going to ask for a roll, it's easy enough to pull the stone out. Behind it is a depression with a small leather bound chest."

"Sneaky will try the key." Oobleck picked up a d20, just in case.

"It works, no traps, inside is a small stash of mixed coinage, along with what looks to be a small collection of Gemstones."

The table answered with cheers and whoops.

"Alright!"

"Woo hoo!"

"Nice!"

Yang was grinning like a possum. "That's our room and board for this month covered, everything else is pure profit."

Tai covertly rolled a die.

"You hear footsteps, they seem to be drawing closer..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger, I had a pretty rough time trying to figure out how to move from one major beat to the next, figured this was the least stressful way on my part.
> 
> Feedback regarding my fight writing would be greatly appreciated.


	5. Wednesday, 6th of July

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own RWBY, that's Rooster Teeth's thing. I don't own D&D either, it belongs to Wizards of the Coast. And for the record I'm doing this entirely for fun. No monetary gain on my part.

"Forest, pass."

"Islands, 'Rapid Expansion', Wilderness, pass."

"'Burned Grove', tap for Red Dust, 'Flamethrower Brigade', pass."

"Hi-Tech Huntsman, Wilderness, pass… Alright Yang, what happened on Sunday?" Mercury looked across the table at the blonde, she looked a lot less energetic than usual and was just going through the motions rather than enjoying the game.

"Huh? Nothing really." She responded. "Mountain, 'Flamethrower Brigade', pass."

"Well it's clearly something." Merc observed. "Hi-Tech Huntsman, tap for charge counter, pass. I'm going to guess...TPK?"

Yang shook her head, drew, and looked at her hand.

"Almost TPK then? With something embarrassing happening afterwards?"

Yang grimaced and nodded, then cast 'Dust Sale' followed by a 'CCT Tower'. "Pass."

"You wanna talk about it maybe?." He asked. Putting down another 'Floating Islands', followed up by a 'Nutty Dolt'. "Tap Hi-Techs for two and one charge counters respectively."

Yang again shook her head, but then sat still for a moment before looking up. "I Concede, do you want to go get some Ice Cream?"

Mercury looked surprised for a moment, then shrugged and began packing up his cards. "Sure, Yatsu's down the street?"

"Cocoa in Winter, Ice cream in Summer!" Yang forced a chuckle, then sighed.

"That changed a bit when Coco finally caught Velvet."

The usually sunny blonde actually cracked a smile at that. "Yeah, I suppose so."

Ten minutes later they had their Ice Cream. Strawberry for Yang, Plain ol' Vanilla for Mercury. They sat down on a bench to enjoy it, and after a few minutes Yang finally spoke.

"We lost… both of our magic users...the thief...and Ruby's Dwarf."

She chewed her lip for a moment, Merc listened.

"Two Ogres, they won initiative and one got a nat twenty off the bat, killing Alice. The other missed but the damage was done. We hit back pretty hard, managed to knock one off in our counter attack, thanks mostly to Sherry's Hold Monster." She fell quiet again.

"And then?" Merc prompted.

"Another Ogre came in from the other side and hit Sneaky, we couldn't hit for love nor money on the ensuing round, after which they managed to take down both Ank and Sherry simultaneously, before we finally finished them off. At that point we decided it was a case for 'Pick up the corpses and their money and magic stuff, then GTFO', so we did that."

Merc nodded.

"At the exit we met a bunch of Zombies, Raggs turned them, but they had a necromancer with them so he got stuck in a psychic battle while the rest of us dashed up the stairs. Net result was a cleric with all his remaining spells nuked for the day, but no physical damage. We trudged back to town, used our only diamond to bring back Sherry, and then tried to figure out what to do with the remains of the rest of our party."

"And I'm guessing this is where the embarrassing thing happens?"

"Yup."

"We can skip that part if you'd prefer."

"Nah, I should probably just get it off my chest."

"Alright then."

Yang sighed. "You know those jokes that are generally not fit for mixed company?"

"Yes…?"

"Well...I made one of those by accident, and it was a real stinger…The kind of stinger that made dad give me a look that said  _ "Young Lady" _ , but meant a whole lot more then that."

Mercury nodded slowly.

"Well, to put it briefly, Uncle Qrow burst out laughing, Ruby went bright red, Glynda, Port, and Oobleck looked simultaneously uncomfortable and amused somehow, Oscar just looked confused, and Sun… Sun didn't even blink. He just sat there for a moment and then went "Ohhhh". Then I ran away and hid in my room."

"Well… darn." Was all Merc could say. "And after that?"

"I went to bed, was reclusive Monday, went out for groceries Tuesday and now it's Wednesday."

"Well… That is certainly one way to handle it."

"I could have done better."

"Probably, but it's a bit late for that now."

"Yeah."

"Do you at least feel better for letting that out?"

"Yeah, I do."

"And I'm guessing you're hungry now, aren't you?"

Yang's stomach growled. "You know me way too well."

"Wasn't it the great philosopher Huckleberry who said "You can totes learn more about somebody over coffee and checkers than in like, two hours of casual chatting."?"

"Maybe? I thought that was from a Spruce Willis film, the one with the annoying chick?."

"Could be, anyways, how does burgers sound?"

"Sounds good to me, not like I had anything else planned after all."

And so they had Burgers.

\---

Velvet put the drink in front of the woman. It was a complicated and specific order: four shots of espresso, equal parts steamed and frothed milk, chocolate syrup, and a very particular amount of cinnamon: two and a half shakes.

Velvet waited apprehensively as the beret-equipped figure raised the cup to her lips, drank, and set the cup back down.

"Perfect as always Bun-bun." She said, flashing a smile. It was 5:30 AM Sharp on Thursday, and Coco Adel had the best seat in the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a bit more fluff, but back to gaming after that!


	6. Thursday, 7th of July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coco and Velvet talk about stuff, Mercury and Yang try to figure out how to keep Yang from some serious trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own RWBY, that's Rooster Teeth's thing. I don't own D&D either, it belongs to Wizards of the Coast. And for the record I'm doing this entirely for fun. No monetary gain on my part.

"Bun Bun?"

"Yes, Coco?"

"This is the only summer we'll be able to do this isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Velvet tilted her head to the side, in Coco's eyes she was positively adorable.

"Well, come fall we'll be doing missions won't we? And then training for the Vytal festival."

Velvet thought for a moment.

"I suppose you're right." She finally said. "But I wouldn't worry all that much, we'll be seeing each other every day anyway, it'll be like last year."

"Yes... but it won't be the same. These quiet early mornings in the coffee shop, the view of the river, just the two of us... alone." Coco sighed and chewed on the end of her sunglasses absentmindedly.

"Mmm." Velvet looked down and continued silently cleaning the coffee cups.

It was the dawn of another glorious summer day.

  
  
  


Silence prevailed.

  
  
  


And then, the bell rang, the door opened, and in stepped doctor Oobleck. "I'll have he usual Ms. Scarlatina, if you don't mind." He seemed slow and sluggish, as he always was without his caffeine

"Already prepared!" The faunus girl replied, placing a canteen on the counter.

He picked it up and took a sip. "Mmm, good, hooray for nutmeg."

Lien changed hands and the doctor went on his way, he would be back that evening to drop the canteen off again. That first coffee of the day was the most important for his wellbeing, and in the half-decade or so he had been a patron, 'Moonbucks' had never failed him.

\---

"BWAH?!"

Yang shot up and looked at her surroundings.

The grey confines of a studio apartment: mostly bare, with a window over to her right. Across from her the wall was covered with posters for various metal bands, some of which she recognized, below those were situated a desk, a chair, and a shelf holding medals and trophies for a few different sports and competitions, chiefly breakdancing. There was only one other object of note in the room, the small bed covered in grey sheets, that Yang was sitting in.

She blinked.

"Oh, you're up?" Mercury stood in the doorway dressed in charcoal shorts and a plain white T-shirt.

"Merc? Am I in your bed?"

"You fell asleep after you had your burger, I got you here on my bike."

"That doesn't explain why I'm in your bed, you could have just put me on the couch or something."

"I took the couch, figured you needed the sleep so I didn't wake you up. It's 8:30 by the way."

"Oh. Okay." Yang was silent for a moment. "I must have been really messed up yesterday."

"Yeah, a bit. Not the worst I've seen but not great." He responded.

"What's the worst you've seen?"

"You really don't wanna know."

Yang fell quiet for another moment, then shot up even more upright then before.

"You said it was half eight right?"

"Yeah."

Yang did some quick counting on her fingers. "Oh crap. Things are not going to be pretty when I walk in at noon."

"I… did not think of that, I would have brought you to your house but I don't know your address."

"Well that's just fantastic."

"Yeah I'm drawing a blank on this one."

"Dust."

"I mean, 'I stayed at a friend's house' is true, but there's also issues with that because you y'know, didn't let him know beforehand."

"Yep. He would definitely not be happy about that, even though nothing untoward happened."

They sat there pondering for a few minutes. Finally, Mercury let out a long breath.

"Alright, here's an idea."

Yang looked up. "I'm listening."

"You should get a shower, I'll get your clothes washed, then we'll get breakfast at Moonbucks How does that sound?"

"I guess that'll work, and we'll figure out how to avoid me getting killed afterwards." Yang grimaced.

"That's a plan then, bathroom is to the right, towels are beneath the sink."

"Got it." Still somewhat groggy, the blonde stumbled off towards the shower.

\---

25 minutes later they were walking down the street towards a very late breakfast.

"You're going to need to pick up your bike later."

"Yup."

"Know what you want yet?"

"Not really."

"You still aren't feeling well." It was a statement not a question.

"Nope."

"Alright, let's get some coffee in you." Mercury pushed the door open. "Hey, Arabica! Two Atlesians!"

"You got it Merc, you want some chow to go with that?."

There was a saying in that part of Vale: "Before you ask me, ask Arabica." This was a slight hyperbole, but it was rooted in truth. Arabica Chardonnay was well known for his good memory and willingness to listen, and for being someone who actually retained most of the information he learned in school. On top of this he was well versed in any matter pertaining to coffee, milk, eggs, or reasonably priced pastries, which of course made him a go-to for anyone who wanted to track down a good espresso pot.

"Two plates of eggs, I'll have mine scrambled." Merc replied. "How do you want yours Yang?"

"Sunny-side-up, and add an extra shot of espresso to my Atlesian." She stated as she took a seat.

Arabica chuckled good-naturedly. "Alrighty, be out in 5, you got that Velves? Take a break from chatting with your girl for a minute and get these kids some coffee."

"Yes sir!" The rabbit faunus replied, getting up from her seat. "I'm sorry Coco, I'll be off shift properly in half an hour."

Coco laughed lightly. "Oh don't worry about it Bun, those two  _ clearly _ need the attention more than I do."

"And you'll be off after this order, after this we won't be getting more that four or five an hour until this evening." Her boss pointed out. "Thanks for covering opening shift by the way."

"Oh, no problem, and thank you!" Velvet replied. "Two Atlesians, one with an extra shot."

Eggs hit plates, plates hit table, and breakfast was served. Yang and Merc didn't talk while they ate, except for Yang to order a second cup of coffee, this time iced, and for both of them get a croissant once the eggs had been finished. Coco and Velvet left sometime during the meal, so by 10:30 the only people in the shop were Yang, Mercury, and Arabica.

Yang lead off. "So now what? Do I just show up at home at noon or something?" She still felt off, though much better for the food.

"What would happen if you do that?" Asked Mercury. "Let's go through this logically."

"Dad would give me an earful about how worried he was, Uncle Qrow will be frustrated, and probably leave after fifteen minutes to go get a dri-"

"Fifteen? Knowing your uncle I won't give him five, tops." Arabica interrupted.

"Five then, but he would still probably go get drunk and not be back til Sunday, and then Dad will give  _ him _ an earful, etcetera, etcetera. Meanwhile Ruby will fawn over me trying to make sure I've eaten or something stupid."

"From what you've told me about Ruby that sounds about right." Merc stated. "But that seems like an all around decent turnout."

"I think she's worried about being grounded again, is that it?" Arabica gave Yang a knowing look.

"Yeah, there's that too." The blonde answered glumly. "Last time it was for a whole month, and that was stupidly painful."

There was a moment of quiet in the shop. Arabica broke the silence.

"Well... here's my two cents, I figure that honesty is the best policy in this case, so you're going to go home, cut your dad off before he can say anything and explain where you've been. You're then going to get on the deskscroll and get back to studying for the BEA. You're taking that at the end of the fall semester aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I have slacked off a little bit." Yang answered.

"Good, now under no circumstances are you to go up to your room and play on your scroll. Get your schoolwork done young lady! Do that and I'll let your team study here past closing when you get into Beacon."

"Now that's something I wouldn't give up." Merc noted. "Heck I've been wanting to apply to Beacon for a while. Think I should try out?"

"You've got your Aura unlocked Merc?" Arabica raised his eyebrows.

"Long story, has to do with family stuff, but yeah I've got it." Mercury answered.

"Might as well then if you think you can keep up with the study pace." Yang put in. "Anyway I should probably get over to BFG, need to pick up Bumblebee. Thanks for covering breakfast Merc, and thanks for the advice Arabica." She got up and headed for the door.

"Oh no problem. Stay safe Yang." Merc waved as she left.

"Stop by again once you get your acceptance letter." Arabica called after her.

"Will do, will do." Yang smiled softly as she left Moonbucks. "Dust I guess I do have good friends."

\---

"Young lady!"

"Not hearing it dad, take this and read it." Yang shoved a notepad into her Dad's hand.

Tai looked over the notepad, which chronicled the events of the past day and a half very efficiently. "YOU SLEPT AT A GUY'S HOUSE?"

"Not  _ that _ way dad." Yang growled. "Now leave me alone I'm taking the deskscroll."

"eh?" Was all Tai could say.

"Huh? Whussup?" Qrow came in bleary eyed. "Who woke me up?"

"Nothing, just go back to bed." Yang ordered.

"Oh...alright." Qrow shrugged and did as he was told. It was clear that he had been drinking again.

"Where's Ruby?" Yang asked.

"Upstairs I think, playing a game." Tai answered. "But Yang, listen, we we-"

"I know, I get it, you were worried sick, next time I pull something like this I'm grounded for a month, yada yada yada. Now would you let me get some schoolwork done?"

"..." Tai looked at her wide-eyed.

"..." Yang riposted with a glare.

"..." Tai just stood there.

"Did'ya miss me!?"

_ VWOOOSH _

"Because I missed YOOOOOUUUUU!" Ruby was suddenly hanging off the back of Yang's neck. Rose petals floating to the ground before disintegrating.

Yang half tumbled forwards before catching herself. "Ack! Geez Ruby don't scare me like that."

Ruby sniggered, but hoped off of Yang. "Not sorry in the least."

Yang sighed. "Hello, yes, I am home, yes I have eaten."

"Oh, okay, because there's some lasagna in the fridge if you want it." Ruby pointed towards the kitchen."

"No no, I'm fine, really, I'll get some later if I end up hungry." Yang scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "I'm gonna go get on the deskscroll."

"Um… Okay. Just holler if you need anything, I'll be upstairs." Ruby went upstairs, back to her game, back to Penny.

Yang went down the passage to the office, logged onto the deskscroll, and got to work.

"You know I heard that they grow up so fast but..." Tai looked down at the list again. "It has been way to long since I've had a coffee from Moonbucks, I should go get one later."

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now that we've gotten through that arc, it's time to return to the RPGs. Next chapter we return to Roman's game, in "Titanic Encounter".


	7. Friday, 8th of July: Titanic Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's group meets a huge enemy. Hilarity ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own RWBY, that's Rooster Teeth's thing. I don't own D&D either, it belongs to Wizards of the Coast. And for the record I'm doing this entirely for fun. No monetary gain on my part.

The rest of Yang's Thursday had gone better than expected. She got through a sizable chunk of backlogged schoolwork, then managed to blow off a bit more steam playing "Digmake", an indie game from Atlas that cost less than gas for Bumblebee, and ran just as smoothly. After that dinner had been a bit tense, but later they all watched TV for a bit and she and dad managed to cool down and reconcile.

Now it was right around 2 PM on the day following, and Bumblebee was purring beneath them as Yang and Ruby zipped through Vale's outskirts towards the suburbs. They had two targets: first a convenience store to buy chips, Fleetos, root beer, and chocolate milk, and after that to Roman's house, where the game was scheduled to start at three.

The plan went without a hitch, and the party assembled as planned, by 3:30 everyone was sat down and ready to roll.

-  
A/N: So I didn't exactly introduce this group's party when I had the opportunity to do here's what you've got:

Ruby, playing Wendy the Warlock.  
Yang, playing Lee the Monk.  
Nora, playing Layla the Barbarian.  
Ren, playing Matthias the Cleric.  
Adam, playing Dimja the Dark Elf Rogue.  
Neo, playing Gelata the Wizard. (Not here due to prior commitment)  
And Roman the DM.

-

"So, where are you headed next?" Roman asked.

The party looked at each other in silence for a few moments before Ruby spoke up. "Didn't we hear some rumours earlier about a 'Crypt of the Megaspider'? Anyone want to look into that?"

"I thought we were going to continue with the whole 'Cult of Circles' plotline, weren't we?" Nora put in.

"Didn't you say that was the last of their presence in the area?" Yang asked.

"In the immediate local area, yes." Roman answered. "There's word of more the next town over though."

"In that case my vote is for Megaspider." Yang announced. "Because I'm pretty sure you don't even know what the next town's name is. Any opposed?"

"Not me."

"I'm good with whatever, as long as Dimja can stab it."

"I have no objections."

"Alright, fiiine. But we're going after the cult right after okay?."

Yang nodded. "Then it's decided. Lee and Matthias are going to the library to dig up lore, Wendy, Dimja, and Layla to the Tavern to dig up more recent info."

\---

Intel gathering was as simple as a few dice rolls and some token role-playing, within about thirty minutes they had provisioned, chosen spells, and set the marching order, now it was Roman's time to shine.

"As you travel, you see a massive face carved into the mountain side. You get the weird feeling that it's looking at you."

"Like a stone face?" Ruby asked.

"Yes." Roman replied.

"We mark it on the map and continue on."

Or not.

"Alright." He picked up a d20 and rolled it behind the screen.

Definitely not.

"Well I guess that's one less encounter fo-."

"HOLD IT!" Nora yelled.

"What is it?" Ren asked.

"I'm going to yell at the mountain face."

Yes.

"What do you yell?" Roman asked

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" Ruby sat back and sipped her milk.

"Hey Rocky! What'cha looking at?!"

"Roll initiative."

-  
Suggested listening: https://youtu.be/GHy53RxGtZs  
-

"Layla...that was really stupid of you."

"I don't care Matt! It was looking at me funny."

"Well now it's looking at us, and I don't think it's happy." Lee stated. "Volo!" The wings embroidered onto the Monk's boots began to glow as he rode into the air.

"It's a rock, do rocks have emotions?" Wendy asked as she started drawing patterns in the air in front of her with her staff.

"Not to my knowledge, but we can discuss that later." Matt raised his hands and began chanting.

Dimja put the hood of his cloak on. "I'm heading in." He blinked out of sight.

The newly awakened giant statue growled, or that's what it sounded like anyway, and raised its right arm. Instead of a hand it had what looked like a massive, ornately formed tube of polished brass, which started glowing.

"I would recommend avoiding that." Wendy advised. "That's definitely magical."

"Yeah, no joking," Lee stated grimly. "Stay out of its firing arc if you can."

The whole being was maybe thirty feet tall, and looked to be form of the same hard, gray stone that the local mountains were made of. Rivulets of magical energy flowed over it connecting various points together. It looked more like a highly advanced Golem than any traditional elemental.

Matt spoke up. "Unless I'm mistaken that's Luchian stonework, even the Raganlin Guild haven't produced anything that big. But why isn't this on the maps? Something of this scale should be easily visible."

"What's that supposed to mean? Aren't the Luchian crafters all a continent away?" Lee asked.

"They should be, something here doesn't add up."

"...alakesh, narikti, BEEM!" A pulse of purple energy erupted from Wendy's staff. A bubble shaped shield surrounded the Party. "Armor up, down to one spell."

"Got it, going in!" Layla yelled as her battle-axe started humming.

"Time to shine!" Lee jetted towards the Titan.

\---

"So? What's its status?" Yang asked, smirking.

Roman smirked right back. "Not even 25% down."

"Playing tough eh? Then it's time to pull out the stops."

\---

Lee swooped towards the statue's face and landed on top if its head. "I wouldn't want to punch that, but I bet there's something important up here."

The statue suddenly swung around, grasping at its lower back. Lee almost lost his balance but hung on.

"Sorry bout that, I think I found something." Dimja suddenly appeared at Lee's side. "Halfway down the back there's a socket of some sort. It did not like me throwing a dagger into it."

C-CLANG!

"Absolutely nothing!?" Layla yelled confused. Alright, that's it. Get that thing distracted for a minute or two!"

"On it!" A beam of dark energy assaulted the statue, Wendy's barrage had begun.

Layla's face darkened and her hair began to rise. She kneeled and began to chant. "Swiftness of raging fire, strength of the coursing river, armor of the iron mountain, relentlessness of the North wind! Corrigan, bringer of destruction, in the name of the dark side of the moon, lend mysterious power to your disciple.."

\---

"Going full bore eh?." Roman asked.

"Yep!" Nora replied.

"Daring." Ren commented dryly.

Yang chuckled. "I get the feeling that this has been in the works for a while."

"A good three months of on and off development." Roman answered, also chuckling.

\---

Green flames surrounded Layla's eyes as she floated upwards, dark shadows forming wing-like on her back. "Instrument of destruction, ell-ell-six-twenty-one-bee demands tribute. By the orders of Corrigan, lord of nature's wrath-"

Layla went silent, then froze. Then Layla's body plummeted as a blast of energy exited the cannon on the Giant's arm.

\---

Nora raised an eyebrow. "How much damage?"

Roman handed a note to Nora. She read it. Then looked at Roman suspiciously and re-read it. Then she started giggling.

Everyone at the table other than Nora and Roman now raised their eyebrows.

Roman merely smiled maliciously and continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand...this chapter was late due to a fit of writer's block! Luckily it subsided enough for me to finish the chapter on a cliffhanger. This one was tough, I'm quickly learning that while I enjoy writing fight scenes, they are by no means easy.
> 
> If you've got feedback by all means let me know, maybe I'm awful, maybe I'm great, I don't know! But you can tell me!
> 
> Also, rookie mistake but I'm gonna go add disclaimer boilerplate to all previous chapters, that's probably a good idea in hindsight. Haven't gotten anything bothering me yet but I really need to stop putting it off and just make it part of the process.


End file.
